Swapping of wardrobe
by Koa Eton Anatole
Summary: A parody fic of the PT swapping their outfits against their will every time they infiltrate enemy Palaces. Inspired by 2 great and funny "Wardrobe Roulette" and "Looking for a wardrobe" fics by I.W.P-chan.


**Swapping of wardrobe**

"Well then, are you guys ready to go back into Kalmoshida's Palace and take his Treasure?" said Isamu as she glance at her fellow thieves/teammates, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana and they all nodded to her before she pressed the Meta-Nav app on her phone that immediately transported them into the other world.

But soon after they're in Kamoshida's Palace, they were very shock to see that their initial thieves outfits have change into different outfits.

"What the effin hell are we wearing now, what happened to our previous clothes and why am I wearing an effin _maid outfit_ of all clothes!?" yell Skull when he saw that he's now wearing a short sleeve black and white maid outfit with thigh high black socks and slippers on his feet.

"Seriously, Skull? You think you got it bad? At least your outfit is slightly better than the outfit that I'm wearing." scoffed Jester as she covered her arms over her body in embarrassment due to her wearing a dark green and purple belly dancer outfit.

"I don't know, Jester. I think you look great in it." said Spade (who's wearing a long sleeve and hooded brown monk outfit) as his eyes look up and down Jester's outfit admiringly.

"Spade, stop looking and don't say things like that to me, will you!? For Christ sake!" snapped Jester even more in embarrassment at Spade.

"Now you know how I feel when you guys see me in my red catsuit outfit, Jester." said Panther (who's wearing a male black and white butler outfit).

"Be quiet, you all, or else the Shadows will hear us!" snapped Mona (who's wearing a mini knight outfit) as he scowled at them.

XXXX

"Ah, what fascinating outfits that you all are wearing now." said Fox as he glance in awed at Jester wearing a shrine maiden outfit, Mona wearing a mini white wizard outfit, Spade wearing a maid outfit, Skull wearing a samurai outfit, Panther wearing a Hello Kitty bodysuit while he himself is wearing the Crocodile Hunter outfit.

XXXX

"What just happened to our outfits?" asked Queen as she glance in shock at the male long sleeve black business suit outfit with white stripes that she's wearing now instead of her initial outfit.

"Yeah, mine explaining to us both on why our outfits change, you guys?" added Paladin (who's wearing a white, blue and pink kimono with wooden geta shoes on his feet) as he crossed his arms and scowled darkly at Jester and the others, waiting for their explanation.

"We had no idea on why our outfits change either, Queen, Paladin. All we know is that it always happens every time we came into Palaces." sighed Jester (who's wearing an elegant, sleeveless dark blue and purple dress with long white gloves on her arms and matching heels on her feet under her dress) as she try and fail to not look at Spade's outfit.

"You know that I'll punish you if you keep on looking at me, _Jester."_ drawled Spade (who's wearing a sexy black female cop punishment outfit with handcuffs and a riding crop on his belt and a hat on his head) as he smirk smugly at Jester (who quickly look away in embarrassment).

"Personally, I find our constant changing of outfits a wonderful thing and perfect for my artwork." said Fox (who's wearing a skimpy red ninja outfit) as he hold out his hands in front of him as though he's prepared to take a picture.

"Of course someone like you would find it wonderful. And why is it that Jester, Panther, Queen and Mona's outfits are better than ours this time?" grumbled Skull (who's wearing the Shujin female uniform) as he scowled at Jester, Panther (who's wearing a German Nazi black military outfit), Queen (who's wearing a scientist outfit) and Mona (who's wearing a mini biker outfit) he just mentioned.

Jester sighed while both Panther and Mona scowled back at Skull.

XXXX

"Woah, the outfits that you guys are wearing now is great but very unsuitable for this kind of Palace." said Oracle (who's wearing a reindeer outfit) as she glance with a happy look on her face at the new, different and interesting red and white Santa Claus male and female outfits that Jester and her fellow thieves/teammates are now wearing in Okumura's Space Palace.

"She's right." said Noir in agreement with Oracle.

"Yeah, we know. But the changing of our outfits is out of our hands, Oracle, Noir." sighed Jester with an exasperated look on her face.

"I hope that our outfits will be better when we entered and explore the next Palace after this one." grumbled Skull.

XXXX

"Okay, this time our outfits is better than the previous ones we wore. I think?" said Paladin as he glance down at the Batman outfit that he's wearing.

"Yeah right, Paladin." said Jester (who's wearing Catwoman outfit) sarcastically at Paladin.

"Hey, cheer up, Jester. I think you look great in the Catwoman outfit." said Crow (who's wearing Green Arrow outfit) softly to Jester as he put his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

"Excuse me, Crow. But can you get your hands off my girlfriend?" said Spade (who's wearing Van Helsing outfit) as he take and move Crow's hand away from Jester's shoulder.

"Of course, Spade." said Crow as he gave a fake smile at Spade, which make Jester sighed and shake her head at them both while Panther (wearing Queen Elsa outfit), Mona (wearing Jack Sparrow pirate outfit), Skull (who's wearing Flash outfit), Fox (who's wearing Superman outfit), Queen (who's wearing Belle yellow gown outfit), Oracle (who's wearing Tinkerbell outfit) and Noir (who's wearing Wonder Woman outfit) watched them for another few seconds before they head into Sae's Palace.

XXXX

"Alright, are you guys ready?" said Jester (who's wearing Cloud's Advent Children black soldier outfit) as she glance at her fellow thieves/teammates minus Crow with a serious and determined look on her face.

"Yeah, we're ready, Jester. Even if we're wearing yet another different set of outfits." said Spade (who's wearing Squall outfit) determinedly back to her.

"Yeah, this time we're wearing outfits of Final Fantasy characters." sighed Paladin as he adjusts the red bandanna on his forehead since he's wearing Vincent Valentine outfit.

"Yeah but don't we all look great again this time?" said Noir (who's wearing Vanille outfit) as she smiled softly at Paladin.

"I guess so, Noir." said Paladin.

"T-Thank you for the compliment, by the way, Noir." stammer Queen (who's wearing Tifa's Advent Children outfit) in slight embarrassment at Noir.

"You flatter us, Noir." said Panther (who's wearing Quistis outfit) as she smiled at Noir, who smiled back at her while Skull (who's wearing Tidus outfit), Mona (who's wearing Zidane outfit), Fox (who's wearing Bartz outfit) and Oracle (who's wearing Alma's outfit) nodded in unison.

"Well then, let's us go and steal Shido's heart and treasure." said Jester before she and her fellow thieves/teammates head into Shido's Cruise Ship Palace.


End file.
